The New Generation Sacred Heroes
The New Generation Sacred Heroes are a team of six young heroes who were inspired by Courtney Springer's Sacred Sacred Heroes. They were all created with the Go!Animate Chibi Ninjas Character Creator. Unlike Courtney's Sacred Heroes & the Auxiliary Sacred Heroes, they all have weapons. Sacred Justice (Makoto) Name: Makoto Hiyama Surnames: Makoto-san, Makku, Hiyama-san (Not to be confused with Nobuyuki Hiyama) Birth: October 2, 1987 Stopped Aging: November 22, 2002 Age: 15 Zodiac Sign: Libra Gender: Male Power Level: 80 (As Makoto) 2000 (As Sacred Justice) Weaponry: Shield of Justice, a laser pistol, & a Spartan Laser Personality: A hero with a warm personality, along with a strong sense of Justice inside. Voice: Steven Catchphrase: Only the ones who are pure of heart shall live. Sacred Purity (Kai) Name: Kai Sakurai Surnames: Kai-kun, Kaio-ken (Not to be confused with Son Goku's attack of the same name) Sakurai-kun (Not to be confused with Masahiro Sakurai) Born: September 11, 2001 Stopped Aging: March 5, 2014 Zodiac: Virgo Age: 13 Gender: Male Power Level: 85 (As Kai) 2100 (As Sacred Purity) Weaponry: Sword of Purity, a laser rifle, & a Needler Personality: A tenderhearted warrior Voice: Simon Catchphrase: Ore sanjou! (I have arrived!) Sacred Compassion (Mai) Name: Mai Takimoto Surnames: Misaki-chan, Takimoto-chan (Not to be confused with Fujiko Takimoto) Born: November 12, 1999 Stopped Aging: December 31, 2013 Zodiac: Scorpio Age: 14 Gender: Female Power Level: 30 (As Misaki) 1000 (As Sacred Compassion) Weaponry: Dagger of Compassion, her superhuman strength, & the Baby Face Blaster Personality: A compassionate little girl (hence the name) Voice: Allison Catchphrase: 'Till all are one. Sacred Courage (Takeshi) Name: Takeshi Sasanuma Surnames: Takeshi-sama, Sasanuma-sama (Not to be confused with Akira Sasanuma) Born: September 13, 1998 Stopped Aging: April 30, 2014 Zodiac: Aries Age: 16 Gender: Male Power Level: 60 (As Takeshi) 3000 (As Sacred Courage) Weaponry: Shuriken of Courage, the Gluon Gun, & the Gale Boomerang Personality: A brave hero with an attitude Voice: Dave Catchphrase: Playtime is over! Sacred Valor/Sacred Bravery (Takeru) Name: Takeru Kisaragi Surnames: Takeru-sama, Kisaragi-sama (Not to be confused with Gentarou Kisaragi) Born: December 31, 1984 Stopped Aging: September 11, 2001 Zodiac: Capricorn Age: 17 Gender: Male Power Level: 150 (As Takeru) 6400 (As Sacred Valor/Bravery) Weaponry: Hammer of Valor/Hammer of Bravery, the Megaton Hammer, & the Gravity Hammer Personality: An evil, but well-mannered hero. Voice: Alan Catchphrase: One shall stand, one shall fall. Sacred Honor (Misaki) Name: Misaki Matsumoto Surnames: Misaki-chan, Matsumoto-chan (Not to be confused with Sachi Matsumoto) Born: December 17, 1993 Stopped Aging: February 20, 2007 Zodiac: Sagittarius Age: 14 Gender: Female Power Level: 45 (As Misaki) 4300 (As Sacred Honor) Weaponry: Laser Blaster of Honor, the Fire Rod, & the Razor Sword Personality: A soft-spoken girl with a relaxed cowboy-like demeanor Voice: Susan Catchphrase: This should be easy! Roll Call Makoto: Hero of Electricity! Sacred Justice! Kai: Knight of the Heavens! Sacred Purity! Mai: Maiden of Water! Sacred Compassion! Takeshi: Warrior of Earth! Sacred Courage! Takeru: God of Darkness! Sacred Valor/Sacred Bravery! Misaki: Goddess of Fire! Sacred Honor! Makoto: We will destroy any evil in our way! All: We are the New Generation Sacred Heroes! Trivia Sacred Justice is the leader of the team. Sacred Purity is the youngest of the team. Sacred Purity is also an angel. Sacred Compassion is exceptionally good at babysitting. Sacred Courage is a robot. Sacred Valor/Sacred Bravery is the strongest of the team. Sacred Valor/Sacred Bravery is also the oldest of the team. Sacred Valor/Sacred Bravery has a soft spot for the human race, seeing how he and the others (except for Takeshi) are actually humans themselves. Sacred Honor has a soft spot for anime. Some of their weapons are from the Half-Life game series, Team Fortress 2, the Halo game series, & the Legend of Zelda game series respectively. Category:Go!Animate Characters